Kidvskatlover/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kid vs. Kat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snapshot20090522032352.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parsonsda (Talk) 19:52, November 6, 2009 Thanks thanks for you ideas, im searching at the moment, but if you if you see any give me a shout -- Parsonsda' ' TalkSign Here '' 17:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) (ps the more edits you do the more the chance i can make you a kid vs kat mod, means you can care for the site loads more, talk back soon parsonsda) (pss im gonna add your username on the homepage soon, so keep a eye out) almost forgot, make sure you sigh your messages so i know who write them to this click http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png at the top of the page -- Parsonsda' ' TalkSign Here '' 17:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah i will remember that :) and i would love to help more with the site Kidvskatlover Hello, please join Team Coop or join/create Team Kat. heyy i have join :) Go Team Coop ^^ I'd hate to go against you but every great war has two opposing sides, and there is no greater war so far than the war between Coop and Kat. THE TIME OF THE KATS IS UPON YOU; THE ENEMY NAMED COOP WILL BE DEFEATED! ALTHOUGH HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO DODGE OUR CONSTANT ATTACKS HE IS NO MATCH FOR OUR SUPERIOR! HE WILL BE DESTROYED SO ORDERS THE SUPERIOR ONE...KAT! (already translated by Kat's collar)(GO TEAM KAT) --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan fine with me...we all can´t like the same ;) Kat is the one who is gonna get defeated. ALL YOUR ALIEN TEC IS NOT GONNA SAVE YOU THIS TIME. Goo Team Coop :) User:Kidvskatlover 17:04, November 16, 2009 ''' new unknown article i seen you made a new article on site but before you can finish this i need to know, why are you making this? -- Parsonsda ' TalkSign Here '' 11:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I have not made a new article here on wiki?? :/ A Greeting, Congrats, and a Question. Greetings Kidvskatlover, Congratulations on being one of the most admired members of all time (Parsonda thinks you've been a great help to the Wiki). Question: I know you are good with images so here's the question... How do you create new images on a page? Example of my problem: I want to put the "ME-OH ME-OH MEOW" picture from Google over (or use it to replace) the current picture in the "Episodes Section." How do I do that? (Wanting to help with pictures but don't know how)--HugeKidvsKatFan 16:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan - Kidvskatlover, Team Coop member, the votation zone is open, you can vote now, also you've got my vote to be Little Editor, Congrats! Your Question Thanks :) i have try it once to upload picture in the gallery, but that fail x) But i think i now how to do it now :) 1. The picture need to be 216x155px 2. Then you can upload on any site just like photobucket :) that is all i know for now.. but if i can find a better way to do it then i will write it here :D Thanks that is great that you vote for me :) I have been sick now for three days now x( hate it Thanks For the Advice! You may be on to something with that; my pictures probably have too many pixels! When I try to upload it, it says "File may be corrupt or have an incorrect extension." Any further help would be greatly appreciated! Looked at the picture and it was HUGE! Gonna fix it now. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (hoping I can show you the images) Found Help I found this link on this site that maybe can help :) http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images --Kidvskatlover Im so Happy! it been 6 month since i took this wikia and you help make this site active! you are truly a kid vs kat fan, to show how happy i am here the location and the exact place i took over kid vs kat wikia http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests/Archive_16#kidvskat_.28Accepted.29 thanks again -- Parsonsda' ' TalkSign Here '' 09:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry For Being Away so Long! Hey Kidvskatlover, sorry I haven't been on all weekend; my computer at home is not strong enough to handle Kid vs Kat Wiki so I only get to edit and talk on the weekdays while I'm at school. Thanks for the link, I'll check it out when I get to a MAC (I made a cool picture for Team Kat: Coop appears inside the eyes of Kat; it replaces the skulls but the flames are still present). Also, congrats once again on becoming an editor for Kid vs Kat Wiki; here's hoping the site continues to grow as you and Parsonsda improve it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Kat has a nice tux; you make that in PhotoShop? Alright It is okay :) i have been sick in five days so i have not been online so long x( but i am fresh again, but hope it could help. That is cool, i will love to the picture you made ^_^ --Dragonboosterlover 15:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover And yes i make my things in photoshop =) Hoping to End This Nightmare! Hoping I can show you the picture; if not I'm going to need you to create it for me, OK? I've done all I can to fix this problem, I've talked with Parsonsda and you, contacted Wiki Help, and have even tried modifying the image and it's extension..wish me luck; I'm going to try the link ASA Iget on a MAC. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Glad you are feeling better :) Hope it ends But yes i can try to created it if you can´t show me ^__^ I hope to you can fix it and hope we have give you enough help :) That is great that we can try to help you out, but hope that link you found can help you a little bit better :D --Dragonboosterlover 16:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover ps. Thx :D really hate that influenza Thanks! Thanks; it means a lot that you care so much! I'll be on a MAC soon enough and seeing if I can end it; Life can be so cruel :( --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nice Job on the Kat Section! I see you were busy fixing up the Kat Section of the Wiki; I think you may be on to something! I never would have pegged the Kat in "Fat Kat" as Mr. Kat's father! You may be on to something there as he looks identical to the one in "Christmas Special 1/2 (Half). Nice observation! --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan MY NIGHTMARE IS OVER! The picture finally uploaded; I can rest easy now! Check it out in the uploaded images or on the Kat Club Wiki Section! (No Offense to you or your Team Coop) --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Moving On! Now that that catastrophe is over with (named the file wrong), time to tell you when you can see the premiere of the Kid vs Kat Christmas Episode. Two listings: 1) Monday, 11/30/09, 8:00 P.M. 2) Friday, 12/4/09, 9:30 P.M. Both on Disney XD in the USA --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Great i could help Yeah they looks much the same x) I have seen your picture on The kat club and like it ^_^ I just can´t wait to that Christmas speciel episode Thanks! I'm new to the Wiki environment; I'm still trying to figure out what does what (I'm learning about HTML, Visual Basic, and PhotoShop). Sometimes it gets overwhelming! I'll keep in touch often! --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) P.S: Glad you like the picture; thought it would look better that Coop was in it and not the purple skulls. Also can't wait for episode; it's the only one I need and then I'll have the ENTIRE FIRST SEASON available to watch whenever :) If you need my help or have a question about ANYTHING involving Kid vs Kat, let me know and I'll answer it the best I can! Still learning I am also still learning about html,php, css and more photoshop in my school :) I also only need that episode then i have the entire season 1 to :D that is great Don´t worry if i have any question i will ask you as the first thing :) --Dragonboosterlover 17:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Coincidence? Wow! We seem to have a lot in common, how about that? Hey, if you live in the UK and know when the Kid vs Kat Christmas episode is, pleaase let me know because Parsonsda wants to see it. --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) Great to know That is so great to know that we so much common :) Sorry but i don´t live in UK :( Live in DK ^_^ --Dragonboosterlover 19:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover So you are dragonboosterlover on youtube and Kidvskatlover on KvK Wiki? Just want to make sure! Seriously, you got to tell that Fargosis guy to CHILL OUT! We are only pretending to hate each other because we are on different teams (Team Kat and Coop) Now he's leaving messages like, "I got two good talking, hairless dogs that will rip your Pussy Cats to shreds" or whatever; the point is I only started it because I like Kat more than Coop and unless I can find some members for it, I'm gonna shut it down and join yours! So know anybody who might be interested? --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (there's a difference) Chill Fargosis Fargosis need to chill out.. Just because we joined a team that "hate each other" doesn't mean we do it in real life. But yeah it would be cool if we could find more members to your club. --Dragonboosterlover 06:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Png when doing a images it best to have it png, to do is , get the image, put it in paint, save as, then on the drop down menu save as png this will give you the best images ever, jpg are used for compact like youtube logos -- Parsonsda' ''' TalkSign Here '' 17:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I didn´t knew that :D thx for it I will do that before i upload a picture ^_^ --Dragonboosterlover 18:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover What if you are Working in photoShop on a MAC? I understand PNG is good for most pictures, but what if you are working on PhotoShop, on a MAC? Does the same thing apply? --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The same I think it is the same.. Just save it as png picture and then upload it here :) --Dragonboosterlover 18:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Parsonsda Has Come Up With a Great Idea! Parsonsda wants to bring Kat to life and make a show about it (he wants to interview Kat), but he needs a huge picture to do it; since you are one of the top editors, maybe you can help him out. I'm currently looking for huge KAT pictures, or ones that I can modify in PhotoShop! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Where do you guys get your images from? I've used Google, but they only have crap pictures; please let me know so I can search for some rare pictures and maybe make some new images for the site in PhotoShop. Love to help I would love to help with it :) I get my pictures from the episodes, take a picture with media player classic ore VLC media player. Then i use photoshop after to save it as a PNG ^_^ Hope that would help --Dragonboosterlover 21:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Well, Unfortunately, I'm Not as High-Tec as You Guys (and Gals) I would love to do the same thing you do, but I don't have a media player so I can't make pictures using the episodes (that would be wicked cool though). How about I look at all the Sections on Wiki, see what pictures are needed, and then tell you which pictures are needed the most? That's about all I can do since my parents are REALLY STRICT ABOUT WHAT I DO ON THE INTERNET (they don't really like the idea of me joining Wikis and stuff like that)! In the meantime, I'll still be looking for ways to improve the Sections in KvK Wiki, even if it's just simply grammar editing. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Helping out in the small ways that I can :) ) Good idea My parents are sometimes like that to :) hehe But yeah i like the idea you came with there... --Dragonboosterlover 18:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover I Had A Dream; I Wonder If It Means Something? We all have some pretty weird or wacked out dream once in a while, and I thought I'd share this dream because it involves a couple of things: 1) That I love Kid vs Kat and can't stop thinking about it ;) 2) A new character idea to add to the show 3) A possible episode for season 2 4) How I wish Coop and Kat would get along (unfortunately that would end the show x( ) 5) A great story plot "I was dreaming of Kid vs Kat, ever since I saw the newest episode on Disney XD; this dream was kind of weird though, almost like it was foreshadowing something. Anyway I was dreaming about the usual, Coop and Kat fighting like they always do, but then Coop's dad appears out of nowhere, holding a box in his hands. He calls Coop and Millie into the living room and says that he got Coop another cat! This cat, however, is a lot more well-behaved than Kat, and a lot friendlier to Coop. Coop freaks out because the cat looks almost identical to Kat, but is a different color (not sure why, it's like a tan color or something). Anyway, the new cat actually LIKES Coop, but Kat does not like him! Months go by and Coop and the new cat become great friends, which makes Kat angry (don't know why). So Kat "trains" the new cat to act just like him, and to hate Coop; pretty soon, the new cat becomes more and more like Kat, and Coop begins to wonder why. He later finds secret drawings, made by Kat, to change Coop's only Ally into an evil cat just like himself. I don't remember the rest, but it turns out the new cat is really Kat's brother (the good one) and Kat despises that his brother likes humans, especially Coop. It seems that Kat's brother did not turn out like the other Catnipians; instead of growing up to hate humans, he actually likes them, and it's none other than Coop. Will Kat succeed in transforming his brother into a Coop-hating cat like himself? Or will Coop understand Kat's evil plot and foil it in time?" (HugeKidvsKatFan) (If I have any other dreams about Kid vs Kat, I'll let you know; I might make up a story section in my blog page at one point) P.S: I'll also create a picture of Kat's brother from my dream for you ;) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Wondering what it could mean) Pics Needed! This will be a list of pics that are missing or need to be added: Under Videos Section, Kid vs Kat, Season 1 (Full Episodes): 1) "Do Not Fort Sake Me" Pic needed after clicking on the "Watch Now" link 2) "Search and De-Toy" Pic needed 3) "Pet Peeved" Pic needed after clicking the "Watch Now" link That's all for now! (I'll keep looking since I have a lot of free time ;) --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Great story & i will find the pics wooow o.O sounds like a weird but GREAT thing you dreamed there :) Love that about kats brother and i would LOVE to the picture you are making ^^ I have a lot of free time tomorrow so i can begin with the pictures tomorrow because no school :D yeah me Yeah more storys :) can´t wait to read them to on your blog --Dragonboosterlover 17:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Thanks! Thanks for saying you liked my story; hopefully I'll have more to tell you about (For some reason, it's hard for me to remember my dreams, this is actually normal but there are some people who can actually remember everything about their dreams; learned about it in Psychology) I'll get to work on my first story when I figure out a good enough plot; I might stick with this one but it needs work. So far, the pics I gave you are needed the most since the videos aren't even up yet for the others. The pics I listed have the video already so it's okay to provide the picture for it. You and I make a pretty good team. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan As Promised Kat's Brother From My Dream! Here it is, I just finished it: Hope you enjoy it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Looks cool Love how that picture came out :) The color is great ^_^ i can´t remember my dreams even when i try to hehe only when i don´t want to remember it, i do it anyway o.O weird i think xD lucky you that you can remember your dreams :D --Dragonboosterlover 15:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover You Have No Idea How Long That Took! It took almost two hours (I'm a perfectionist :) ) I got a new member for TEAM KAT (JOY!) Name is DarkChao700 (Big KAT Fan) I'll look for more pictures that LOOK like Kat's brother and I'll look for more pictures to add to the "pile." If you want me to make you a picture, let me know; I'm getting the hang of Photoshop and how to save pics! --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Trying Out My Method for Kat's Letters! TRY MY FIRST ONE (PRETEND YOU INTERCEPTED A MESSAGE FROM TEAM KAT): Just about every symbol is used DO NOT COUNT THESE: (.,?!;:) Everything is spaced out correctly Ignore br/ Enjoy :) 0=a 1=b 2=c 3=d 4=e 5=f 6=g 7=h 8=i 9=j @=k #=l $=n %=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ^=r &=s *=t Ђ=u <=v >=w -=x љ=y +=z CLASSIFIED (FOR TEAM KAT MEBERS ONLY): 8* 8& *8%4 5Џ^ Ђ& *Џ 608$ 102@ ЏЂ^ ЖЏ>4^ 0$3 2^Ђ&7 T40% 2ЏЏЖ; 60*74^ 0& %0$љ @0* %4%14^& 0& љЏЂ 20$! љЏЂ^ #4034^, 7Ђ64@83v<&@0*50$ P.S: I'll put one on your Team Coop as a goof; also Fargosis is back XD Pic Needed, and I Know Just the One to Use! In the "Kat Powers Section" there is no picture for "steel fangs"; after watching the Episode, "Trespassers Will Be Persecuted", I know exactly what picture we need, but I can't get it because it involves taking a picture of the episode. That's where YOU come in: The picture that should be used for "steel fangs" is found by following this sequence of events: 1) When Coop and Dennis use Catnip to put Kat to sleep 2) When Kat starts wrecking Old Lady Munson's Yard after rolling in the catnip 3) When Growler starts barking at Kat and running toward him 4) When Kat turns around after biting off a piece of Old Lady Munson's Gnome That's the pic; please do me this favor and get a pic of Kat turned around, with the broken shards of the Gnome in his mouth! It is toward the end of the show if this helps. Thanks in advance; send me a message and I'll try to explain it better! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Here's My Idea I told you About! This video was either for you or dragonboosterlover; I forget :( "Kid vs Kat BUSTED" (Copyright of Phineas and Ferb) --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: How do I keep the video in this box only? Couple of Things 1) Thanks for editing the Steel Fangs Section of Kat's Powers (I see you went with the "Play N'Ice" Pic Instead) 2) Need another Pic for the same Section: In Class Act, Coop finds out that Kat can shoot acid spit! Well there is a pic needed for acid spit; you know what to do! A Good Acid Spit Pic can be found: Toward the end of "Class Act". Right after Coop rescues Dennis from being tied up. At this point, Kat should either (1) electrify three bowling pins or (2) spit acid. If Kat electrifies the bowling pins, then the pic can be found after Coop changes them into birds. Alternative: If this does not work, try getting a pic of Kat using his acid spit from "Nip/Duck" or "Dire Education". Just please get a nice pic for acid spit, that's all I'm asking :) 3) Did you crack my code yet? --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You code is hard i am already on it :) No i didn´t crack your code yet but i am working on it, but then i have something to work on to the end of the week xD A little bit fun to :) i have never thought about what it Acid split was but now i will try to find out in those episodes, so Thanks alot :D --Dragonboosterlover 16:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Can't Make it Easy; It's Classified Information! Team Kat needs to keep it's messages Confidential; I really don't think my member cracked it either. Hey, it's a lot easier because it involves most of the keys on a keyboard instead of those symbols that sometimes don't show up as what they are supposed to. If you crack this, I'll probably make another to test ya ;) --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: These pic ideas is due to the fact that I've been busy editing my Kid vs Kat tapes so I can put them on a DVD; since I have to look over each one, the episodes are fresh in my head. CAN"T WAIT FOR SEASON TWO; COME ON ALREADY, THE ANTICIPATION IS KILLING ME XD Got You an early Christmas Present :) Click It to See It! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Another Pic Request For the Extendable Tail Section: 1) Take a pic of Kat using his tail to lasso old Lady Munson's pies. 2) (Same Episode) Take a pic of Kat using his tail as a lasso to show Coop that he has his April Fool's objects. Don't worry; I'm going to look for more scences where his extendable tail is used. And if you have any problems, send a message because I was in a rush to type this. --HugeKidvsKatFan 13:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Category:User